


Halloween and A Ball

by marvelchick1992



Series: Halloween/Fall Drabbles (Avengers) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Halloween, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Tony Stark hosts a ball for the Avengers and suggests that Evie should find a dress perfect for the night. Evie has a crush on Natasha and there is a moment between them as they try on dresses. At the ball, Evie dances first with Strange and then with Bucky, Natasha finally asking Evie to dance with her.





	Halloween and A Ball

**Author's Note:**

> A Russian Sunset is a mixture of vodka, sweet and sour mix/whiskey sour mix (whichever you choose) and a dash of grenadine. Basically a Tequila Sunrise but with Vodka.

“String those lights across the room. Make them look elegant. Almost like a fair setting but fancier. Hang the glass pumpkins from the ceiling, but don’t hang too many so they look tacky,” a male voice ordered from the lounge as I descended down the steps from my room in the compound. I planned on heading for the kitchen for a glass of orange juice, but curiosity got the best of me.  
Stepping around the corner, I noticed Tony barking more orders at some workers decorating the lounge, only it didn’t resemble the lounge at all. Instead, most of the furniture had been removed, the floor nearly wide enough for people to dance on.  
“Curtains in the window. Black and orange, it is Halloween themed after all,” he continued yelling. I flipped over my fit bit to check the time, 7 a.m. flashing back at me.  
“Tony? What’s going on? Why are you yelling at 7 in the morning on a Saturday? Most of us in the compound are still sleeping,” I greeted him.  
“Evie! Good morning! I thought I’d surprise everyone with a Halloween ball this evening. Go shopping. Find a dress. It’s time to celebrate,” he shouted, spinning around to face me, the light gray suit he wore almost silver in the sunlight streaming through the windows.  
“Sh. You’re too loud and too…cheery. A Halloween ball? Since when do you like Halloween?” Oh yeah, I wasn’t a morning person, my biological clock unfortunately making me wake up at an unreasonable hour. Tony simply arched an eyebrow and stepped close enough to my body to pull me into a tight embrace.  
“Lighten up sweetheart. It’ll be utterly fantastic. I’ve always loved Halloween. Any excuse to be anyone other than Iron Man is a win in my book. It’ll give us a chance to relax a little. Have fun,” I returned the hug, sighing when I realized he was right.  
“Sorry. I haven’t had anything for breakfast and I’m not particularly a morning person,” I mumbled stepping away from him to look over the decorations.  
“Dresses only? No costumes?” I asked, admiring the ink black curtains being hung up in every other window, the dark orange curtains mimicking the same pattern; the Edison lights hanging above our heads intrigued me the most, giving off an old-fashioned vibe to the room.  
“No costumes. Dates aren’t mandatory but I don’t want anyone feeling left out if they have no one to dance with,”  
“Are we allowed to invite anyone we want? There aren’t any exclusions?”  
“Sure. As long as they know how to have fun,”  
“Even if I decide to invite Stephen Strange or Loki?” Tony froze, his face growing red with anger or irritation, I couldn’t figure out which, and through gritted teeth muttered out a single word; ‘Yes’. I grinned jokingly, making my way back over to him, patting him on the shoulder. I decided to give him a little comfort.  
“Don’t worry. I’m not choosing either one as my date. Of course, I might go alone. I don’t have anyone I’d like to ask anyway. I…” I told him, pausing when Natasha walked by us on the way to the kitchen. I found myself watching the sway of her hips, my gaze traveling up to her long, red hair, which was tousled from sleep, to the soft angles of her face.  
“Uh-huh. Are you sure you don’t want to ask a certain red-head?” Tony commented, nudging my side and breaking my gaze on her.  
“She wouldn’t say yes,” I answered solemnly.  
“Evie…you won’t know until you try,”  
“She’s probably not even bisexual. Okay, enough talking. I’ve got to go pick out a dress. The décor is stunning Tony. I’ll see you later,” I said, exiting the room, first to grab a glass of orange juice and then back up to my room to get dressed.  
As I slipped on a pair of red leather pants, a black bra supporting my breasts, a knock sounded at my door. Half expecting the visitor to be one of the guys, I cracked open the door wide enough to poke my head out; two bright green irises meeting my stormy blue ones.  
“Hi, Natasha. Need something?” I greeted my favorite person.  
“Are you going somewhere?” she asked, the rasp of her voice making me quiver inside my body.  
“I planned on going shopping for a dress to attend the ball tonight. Why?” I answered, letting Natasha inside, closing the door behind her to finish getting ready.  
“Do you want some company? I could use a new dress and I would love your opinion,”  
“Sure. We could also grab lunch while we’re out. We might work up an appetite trying on dresses,” I slipped on a black tank top and sat down on the bed to pull on socks and a pair of black boots with a low heel, perfect for walking around.  
“Sounds like a plan. What were you thinking about having for lunch? We could go to our favorite sushi restaurant or…”  
“Actually, I thought about going to the Shawarma place on 3rd. If that’s okay with you,” I told her.  
“That’s fine. I haven’t had that in a while. Ready to go? I’ll drive this time since you drove the last time you and I hung out,” I nodded, grabbed my phone and purse off the bed and followed her to the garage, getting into her black Stingray; we drove out to town to find perfect dresses for tonight.

In one of our favorite dress shops we browsed around, selecting a wide variety of different dresses to try on; we chose to be in the same fitting room to easily give each other opinions on each one.  
“Are you planning on bringing a date?” she asked me, slipping on a long burgundy dress, a slit up the side that came to her mid-thigh.  
“No. I thought I might go alone. Not bad. I’m not sure about the top of that though. I could see you in a strapless dress,”  
“Yeah, and I don’t really like the slit. It looks weird. Alone? You didn’t want to ask Strange to go with you? Or Loki?” she agreed, taking the dress off.  
“I like Stephen. I do, but I don’t see us together. Loki would be fun to go with if I wanted to annoy Tony, but I don’t want to use him only for that one purpose. It’s more about having fun and not doing any mischief,” I replied. Stepping into a blood red dress that was backless with skinny straps holding it up. I was longer, coming to a stop at my ankles, the material silky to the touch.  
“Woah. I think that’s the one for you. It’s stunning on you. Do you have a crush on someone? Maybe you could ask them,” Nat stated, making me turn around so she could see the back. Having her eyes roam all over my figure had heat spreading everywhere, a growing arousal ignited, which made my core pulse at her gaze.  
“Um…how about this one for you?” I asked, clearing my throat and pulling out a deep purple, strapless dress for her to try on. When she gripped the hanger, our fingers brushed for a moment before I removed my hand rather quickly. I turned around to change into my normal clothing, hiding my blush, which manifested on my cheeks.  
“What about you?” I asked, trying to distract my mind from my own thought.  
“What about me what?”  
“Are you going alone or are you bringing a date? Maybe a certain Mr. Rogers will be by your side? Perhaps Bucky if not Steve?”  
“Neither. They’re not really my type. Well, maybe a little but they’re only friends to me,” she replied.  
“Any…crushes? Wow, that looks great,” I commented, taken aback by the dress she tried on. The top formed to her breasts to show them off, the bottom of it flowing around her feet. With heels, it would be even prettier. I reached out to touch the fabric, a satin silk, which was cool against my fingertips. I allowed my fingers to drift upwards, not paying attention to where they landed until the soft flesh of her breasts touched my skin.  
At her sharp intake of breath, I removed my hand, rubbing it against the back of my neck.  
“I…might have a crush on…one person. I’m not certain how they feel about me though,” She responded, her eyes not able to meet mine. She wrung her hands against her stomach, a nervous habit I noticed a few months ago.  
“You could always ask them. They might surprise you,” I said, disappointed surging through my veins.  
“I’d rather not. If they say no, then I’d still be going alone. There’s a possibility that I may ask them for a dance tonight but I may need to work up the courage first,” I nodded and we started to wrap things up, making our purchases – the dresses and shoes to accompany them – and heading out to lunch. Things were a bit uncomfortable at first but once we received our meal, we were able to relax more, the incident far from our minds. After lunch, we returned to the compound to get ready for the ball, both us unaware of the crush we had on each other.

The Ball  
I was one of the first to arrive, Tony, Steve, Strange, and Bucky already in the lounge before me. I heard Bucky give a low whistle when he saw me and sent a small smile his way. He looked handsome in his black suit, a fresh haircut reminding me of his look from the 40s, slicked back; his eyes were always his best feature, a light blue which could potentially stop ladies’ hearts.  
“Save me a dance, doll. That dress looks magnificent on you,” he greeted me when I got close to the handsome men grouped around the bar.  
“Sure thing, sweetie. Strange, I’d also love one with you too,” I stated, grinning when Stephen’s mouth parted open a bit.  
“Of…Of course,”  
“Where’s the lovely Widow tonight?” Tony asked, rolling his eyes at Strange’s sudden shyness.  
“I think she’s coming down later. Speaking of, where is everybody?” I answered.  
“Still getting ready. Feel free to make yourself a drink while you’re waiting,” Tony replied. I slipped around the bar to whip up a Russian Sunset, sipping on it and talking mainly with Steve and Bucky. Slowly, more Avengers showed up in their suits and dresses; Wanda arrived in an asymmetrical black, floor length dress, her arm threaded through Vision’s followed by Laura and Clint, Sam and Bruce.  
Thor and Loki arrived next, Thot in a dark blue suit, Loki in a dark green one with gold threads embedded int the suede fabric. Nat still hadn’t arrived yet even after Carol or Maria’s arrival and I wondered if our incident from earlier put her off.  
I shared the first dance with Stephen before having the second with Bucky, the promise of dance fulfilled. I took a water break; the presence of another person alerted my senses.  
“Hello, Evie. Any interest in sharing a dance with me?” Natasha’s voice asked low in my ear. I turned to find her leaning against the length of the bar, her green eyes sparkling, her hair curled in ringlets, flowing down her back.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to ask your crush?” She giggled and reached to cup my face. Leaning in she kissed me on the lips, hers soft and plump drawing me in for more. She pulled back, her gaze melting into mine.  
“Silly Evie. I am asking my crush. It’s you. It’s always been you,” she confessed.  
“Then by all means, let’s dance,” We walked to the dancefloor and I linked one hand with one of hers, holding her close with other resting on the small of her back. No words were exchanged, just us gazing into each other’s eyes adoringly. At the end of the dance, I leaned into kiss her, the room silent to us. When I pulled back, there was a sparkle in her eyes, a smile dancing on her lips.  
“Do you want to go on a date with me?” she asked.  
“Yes, I’d love to. Plus, a million more after that. As long as I can have you forever, for an entire lifetime,” I said, knowing I was beginning to fall in love with her.


End file.
